


Sharing Beds, Sharing Thoughts

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: George and Ringo have a late-night conversation. It brings them even closer than they already were.
Relationships: George Harrison & Ringo Starr
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	Sharing Beds, Sharing Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted platonic Starrison cuddles, so I wrote platonic Starrison cuddles. That's basically the whole fic.

George loved the band—all of them. But after a long day on tour, he dreaded coming back to a hotel room with Paul singing the new melodies he was trying out or John constantly making dirty puns out of lines from whatever book he was reading. It just prolonged an already stressful day.

But the nights he shared a room with Ringo were different. It made no sense—Ringo was louder than John and Paul combined and happily kept a conversation going for hours into the night. It should drive George mad. Yet, there George was, lying on his bed with an arm hanging off the side as he listened to the story Ringo was telling him from the opposite bed, smiles on both of their faces.

“What about you?” Ringo said. “You scared of heights, too?”

George gave a gentle grin at the memory of Ringo’s frightened expression when he saw their room was on the tenth floor. “Not really, no.” Just that morning, George had stepped out onto the balcony to breathe the fresh air and take in the view. The sun had been bright, only slightly shaded by the puffy white clouds.

Suddenly, the clouds in his mind dropped lower, until they were below him. The wing of an airplane stretched out to his right. A gust of wind could lurch them downward at any moment.

“George?”

George blinked the image of the plane from his mind and squeezed the soft, safe mattress in both his hands. “Sorry. Just…got distracted.”

Ringo nodded and kept looking at him with his warm eyes, encouraging him to go on.

“Well, it’s not the height itself,” George said, rolling to face the ceiling. “But I’m not particularly fond of airplanes.”

“Really?” Ringo sounded genuinely shocked. “But you always seem to fall asleep immediately when we fly.”

“I’m not sleeping,” George said with a dry laugh. “I figure if I pretend to sleep long enough it’ll actually happen, and when I wake up we’ll be on the ground. Never works, though. My heart keeps pounding too much to sleep.”

“God, Georgie, I didn’t know all that.” Ringo’s voice had none of the ridicule that would have been a guarantee from John and Paul. “You should’ve told me. We could have been helping each other out this whole time.”

“Don’t think it’ll do us much good to cling to each other and scream.”

“Never know until we try.”

George shook with laughter, turning back toward Ringo. How did Ringo do it? Every time they were together, George felt so at ease, free to open up about anything and everything without judgement. “It’s so easy to be myself around you,” he foolishly blurted.

“Yeah?” Ringo sat up a little higher.

“Sorry.” George tucked his head deeper into his pillow. “Don’t know why I said that.”

“You can say anything you want,” Ringo reassured him. “You don’t always feel like yourself?”

“I dunno. We’re on camera and stage so much, I hardly know who I am anymore.”

“Yeah. Easier to let your guard down in private.”

“But not just in private,” George said. “With you.”

Ringo smiled. “Why me?”

George scoffed. “I don’t know. Can’t you just accept the compliment?”

“Gladly.” They lay in silence for a moment until Ringo added, “You’re easy to talk to, too. You don’t put on a big show. You’re just _George_. And I love George.”

George tried to bite back a smile, then he quit trying to hide it. “I think we must’ve had too much to drink.”

“If we did, I don’t regret it.” Ringo climbed out of bed, prodded George’s shoulder until he scooted over, and slid under the covers next to him. “You’re a great lad, Georgie.”

Snorting, George kicked his leg. “You hittin’ on me?”

Ringo waggled his eyebrows. “You wish.”

The bed felt twice as warm with Ringo next to him. He’d be sweating within minutes for sure, but he didn’t even consider asking Ringo to move. He was way too cozy for that. “I like these moments,” George whispered, subtly rolling toward Ringo.

Under the covers, Ringo’s legs shuffled around as he tried to get comfortable. When they stilled, his toes were gently brushing against George’s leg. “Me too.” Then, in that straight-forward way of his, Ringo asked, “Am I your best mate?”

George froze. The answer was a resounding _yes_ , but was it silly to admit that? He hoped not. “I suppose so…if you want to put a label on it.”

“Relax. You’re my best mate, too.”

George’s eyes widened. “I _am?_ ”

“Obviously. Does that really surprise you?”

“I’m not just some annoying kid to you?” George mumbled.

“ _What?_ No! Why would you think that?”

“Pretty sure that’s all Paul and John think of me anymore…”

Ringo found George’s hand under the blankets and squeezed it. “Then ignore them. They don’t know what they’re missing out on.”

“Alright, now you’re _definitely_ hitting on me,” George teased to hide his joy at learning that he was _Ringo’s Starr’s_ best mate.

“Nah. I just like cuddles, that’s all.” After Ringo spoke, his hand tensed. “Unless you don’t want that—”

George threw his arm over Ringo’s waist and tugged him closer. “I always want that. ‘Specially with you.”

Ringo relaxed in George’s arms, and George felt his warm, even breaths against his chest. George’s hand brushed through Ringo’s hair, making him sigh. “I really do love you, Georgie.”

Smiling, George leaned closer until Ringo’s hair tickled his chin. “Love you, too, you big softie.” They drifted to sleep tangled in each other’s arms.


End file.
